Card games are widely known and are played by persons for entertainment as well as in a gaming environment such as, at a casino. For example, blackjack is one of the more popular card games. In modern casinos, numerous blackjack tables can be found. Blackjack appeals to the public in that, the casino or "house", does not have a great statistical advantage in the game, and the rules of play are simple, straight forward and easily understood.
Some players or potential players may be somewhat intimidated by the game of Blackjack for one or more reasons. For example, the decision of when to stand or take a card in an effort to best the dealer's hand can cause anxiety, particularly when such decisions must be frequently made. Second, many players feel a sense of allegiance to the other players at the table. Knowing that the decision of whether to take an additional card or stand can effect the success of other players is another source of anxiety. For example, a player who repeatedly takes a card in circumstances where he/she should stand, can draw adverse reactions from the other players and generate a feeling that the player making the mistake has let the other players down. A specific example would be, where the dealer has an exposed card which is a 6 with a face down card suggesting that the dealer may have an initial hand of 16 and be susceptible to "busting", i.e. going over 21. A player, particularly one immediately to the right of the dealer, who opts to take a card when he/she should not, can receive a card which, if it had been taken by the dealer, would cause the dealer to bust. This situation is not only aggravating to the other players, who had played their hand's in anticipation that the dealer would bust, but also draws adverse reactions from the players and embarrassment to the player who made the mistake.
Another concern directed to Blackjack is the potential for cheating. A dealer may work in concert with a collaborating player. In those circumstances, where the dealer can examine his down, or unexposed, card, the dealer may be able to signal his collaborator altering the statistical advantage of the house in favor of the player.
There is, therefore, a need for a card game which can be played live or electronically which is simple, easy, and less intimidating. There is also a need for a game having the aforemention attributes which is suitable for casino-type gaming and is adapted to lessen the opportunities for cheating. To satisfy such needs, it is further desirable that any new game have familiar rules to attract players and not require extensive retraining for dealers.